


Evening Sun

by Aquatics



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics





	Evening Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).




End file.
